


Seasonal Feathers

by tangerineprince



Series: fav seventeen ships [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, jeongcheol if you squint, minor verkwan - Freeform, seoksoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Seokmin's only friend is Hoshi....a little bird that visits him everyday.What happens when one day Seokmin faces a grave problem but no one is able to help him?Hoshi is always the answer.





	Seasonal Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [one of my favorite vocaloid songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnKoiKTigoI)
> 
> warning: heavily unedited

Seokmin flung his bag across the room and climbed over to his bed. Bringing his knees to chest, he crouched down resting his head on his knees on his bed.

He’s tired of everything.

Today is just another day where people passing by would scorn at him and somehow the universe just hates him.

Attending a prestigious high school on scholarship where only the rich and the privileged kids go to is not an easy task. Seokmin is just your average human who only has his mom by his side. His mom works as one of the cleaning staffs at a hotel, in which the money goes to pay rent of their rundown apartment.

He didn’t have time to rest.

Quickly getting off the bed, he rushed to his closet and changed his uniform to his working attire. He grabbed his phone that doesn’t work more than half of the time and his train card.

Just as he opened the door, his stomach rumbled. He has only eaten a slice of bread for breakfast and another slice for lunch. Yet he shook his head and continued to rush out to get to work.

Working is another hurdle. He has to smile at every customers which he doesn’t mind but sometimes when he sees rowdy kids or even, adults harassing others, he gets tempted to scold them and break them apart. Lesson learnt from his previous job that he will never meddle with other people’s matters since his job would be at stake and no job means no money and that means his mom and he will have nothing to eat.

Finished with his part-time job, he rushed back home to eat his mother’s dinner. He knocked on the door to which no one answered to so he decided to open it himself but when he did, all he saw was pitch black darkness.

He turned on the lights and realised no one is around.

Seokmin closed the door and walked to his room. He dialled his mom’s number but she didn’t pick up. It just kept ringing. Restlessly, he walked back and forth across the room.

 _Chirp, chirp_.

Seokmin smiled at the source of the sound and opened the window wider for his favourite to come in at ease.

“Hey, Hoshi,” Seokmin softly spoke, smiling widely. “I’ve got seeds for you, I got them from work.”

Seokmin took the seeds and placed it on his hands. The fluffy bird flew down and rested on Seokmin’s fingers. Hoshi nibbled on the seeds, pecking Seokmin’s palm at the same time which made him giggle.

Hoshi is a little bird and also Seokmin’s best friend.

The first time he met Hoshi was when he fell down from the tree. His wing was injured so Seokmin tend to him for a long time. Ever since then, Hoshi got attached to Seokmin and visits him every day.

For Seokmin, Hoshi is his stress reliever. Seokmin wants to vent out his problems and whatever happened in his life. It’s true that he has his mother by his side but the last thing he would do is burden his mother with his worries so having Hoshi around keeps him striving.

“I haven’t heard from mother yet, it’s getting pretty late and she isn’t picking up her cell phone,” Seokmin explained, worriedly. “Do you think I should call the police? It’s really late, I don’t know anyone else to contact.”

Hoshi tilted his head slightly, looking up at Seokmin. _Chirp, chirp!_ He flew up to a post it and pecked his beak to the wall. It’s a post it of the hotel’s contact information written on it.

“Thank you, Hoshi,” Seokmin grinned. “I’ll call them first.”

Just as he was about to dial the number, he receives a call from an unknown number. Hoshi and Seokmin shared a look before he answered the call.

“Hello, Lee Seokmin speaking.”

The reply that came afterwards shocked him so much that he didn’t utter anything for a while. Worried, Hoshi flew to Seokmin’s shoulder and rubbed his head against Seokmin’s jawline.

“Hoshi…My mom is in a car accident.” Tears streamed down Seokmin’s cheeks. Hoshi wish he could wipe those tears away, little tears formed in hoshi’s eyes as well. “They have taken her to the emergency room but they are not sure if she can make it….what do I do? Hoshi, what d-do I do?”

His voice was breaking. Seokmin only has his mom and his mom only has him. There’s no one else to contact or to help him out and he always thought that wouldn’t be a problem, yet today he was proven wrong in the worst possible way.

“I need to go and be there but my legs can’t move…I feel numb, what do I do, Hoshi? I can’t do this…I can’t move.”

Hoshi snuggled closer to Seokmin, trying to ease him but that didn’t stop his cries. How he wish that he could extend his arms like a human and wrap his arms around Seokmin.

Giving a small peck to Seokmin’s cheek, Hoshi flew away. Seokmin felt even broken and confused that Hoshi left him in such a dire moment.

Seokmin hit his leg repeatedly so he could quickly rush to the hospital but every time he stands up, his legs gave him away and he falls back to the ground. Seokmin felt so weak.

 _Bam!_ A person just jumped into his room from the window. Startled, Seokmin let out a yelp and fall on his back. The boy reached out his hand for Seokmin to grab.

“Hoshi sent me here.”

Eyes widened, Seokmin gaped at the boy. “How do you know Hoshi?” A little part of him felt hurt because he thought he was Hoshi’s only friend.

The boy shrugged. “He’s someone close to me, he always talks about you,” He explained. The boy crouched down, and looked at Seokmin at the same eye level. “Let’s get you to the hospital, your mom needs you.”

Seokmin nodded and tried to get up again but fell on his bottom. “I can’t…I don’t know why but I can’t.”

“It’s alright,” The boy reassured. He carried Seokmin which was twice his size by his arms. “Let’s go now.”

*

“Are you Mrs. Lee’s son?”

“Yes,” Seokmin answered. “Will she be okay?”

“She had a concussion, there will be no promises,” The nurse explained. “Hopefully, she will get through this with the help of God’s grace.”

“With God’s grace,” Seokmin echoed. He brought his palms together and prayed hard for his mom to be alright. Tears stung his eyes again, threatening to spill.

The boy wrapped his arms around Seokmin and caressed his hair gently. “It’s alright, Seokmin-ah, she is strong like you. She will survive this, so don’t cry.”

Seokmin didn’t respond but instead, rested his head against the boy’s shoulder. True that he didn’t know who the boy is but right now he being there is such a reassurance for him. His presence was comforting.

“Lee Seokmin?”

Seokmin’s ears perked up at his name. He glanced at the door where the nurse smiled at him. “Your mom wants to see you.”

_She’s alright, thank you so much, God._

Seokmin met his mother and cried as soon as he saw the IV drop connected to her arm. “Aish, Seokmin-ah,” She nagged, lovingly. “You’re such a big boy, don’t cry.” She wiped the tears overflowing his eyes and kissed his hands.

“I told the doctor to discharge me quickly but he told me to rest for at least a week,” His mother complained.

Seokmin shook his head. His mom is a workaholic. “Mom, please get some rest. I’ll speak to the doctor to only discharge you when you’re completely healthy.”

“Seokmin-ah! Who do you think will pay the rent?”

“I’ll speak to my homeroom teacher,” Seokmin explained. “He will understand if I take some days off. Don’t argue mom, you need to recover properly. Please understand that you’re my first priority.”

His mother shut her mouth and pouted instead. She was stubborn and wants to quickly get off the hospital bed and rush back to work but her son, Seokmin, was equally stubborn.

“Fine,” She finally agreed. “Don’t just eat bread all the time, okay? Make sure to eat properly.”

Seokmin nodded and kissed her forehead before saying goodbye.

After confirming with the doctor about her prescriptions and hospital fees, Seokmin went back to the waiting room and saw the boy that helped him earlier waiting for him.

“Hey,” Seokmin started. He felt so sheepish for getting jealous that Hoshi had another friend. If it wasn’t for him, then he wouldn’t be here right now. “Thanks for the help…um, what’s your name? I never got to ask.”

“Ho—Soonyoung,” the boy corrected himself. “That’s right, call me Soonyoung. Soon as in innocent and young as in glorious.”

Seokmin grinned. “That’s such a beautiful name.”

The bo—Soonyoung grinned back. “Your name is even more beautiful, Seokmin-ah.”

Seokmin was surprised by the sudden informalities in the honorifics but strangely, he didn’t find it weird. It felt just right.

“Thank you for being there for me, Soonyoung-ah,” Seokmin replied. “I…I don’t know how to repay back.”

“Silly,” Soonyoung laughed. “We are friends, right? Hoshi’s friends are of course, mine too.”

Crinkles formed beside Seokmin’s eyes as he smiled. He has a new friend.

*

It’s only been days but Seokmin puts all his trusts on Soonyoung. It didn’t seem strange to him that Soonyoung picked him up from home to work, from that workplace to another workplace, then back to home. It was like having a bodyguard but also a friend at his side at all times. It felt really comfortable and it was as if it has always been that way.

Seokmin’s mom immediately liked Soonyoung.

Right now, Seokmin’s happiness is at peak. With Soonyoung around, the world felt like a much brighter and better place to live in.

If there was anything Seokmin is sad about is that….Hoshi has been visiting less frequently.

“Hoshi!” Seokmin immediately exclaimed seeing the little bird flying in through the window. He grabbed the seeds from his bag and poured it ot his hand. “I’ve missed you, buddy.”

Hoshi chirped and ate the seeds from his palm. Seokmin smiled but his smile was dry and forced. There was a worry bothering him whether something is wrong with Hoshi.

“Hoshi….Is something wrong?” Seokmin asked. Hoshi stopped eating and looked up to Seokmin, his head tilting to the right adorably. “I, uh, recently, you don’t visit as often as before. So, I was just wondering if anything happened...”

Seokmin trailed off and looked down to see Hoshi’s reaction. Hoshi shook his head and chirped instead. _Alright, that wasn’t an affirmative, thank goodness,_ he thought.

“Are you perhaps…jealous?” Seokmin asked, hesitantly. “I mean, I am not trying to steal away Soonyoung from you, Hosh…”

Hoshi stared at Seokmin for a while, just blinking in puzzlement. Hoshi then bobbed his tiny head backwards and adorably laughed in that chirpy voice of his. _Chirp, chirp!_ He was trying to convince Seokmin that he misunderstood the situation.

Seokmin smiled and brought Hoshi closer to him. He laid him down on his bed and comfortably slept beside Hoshi who was singing a melodious tune, like a lullaby.

When he woke up, Hoshi was gone and he could see a small flower petal on his table which Hoshi usually leaves. A pink, rose petal. It’s like a see you again code between them.

Seokmin is glad that he has Hoshi and Soonyoung to brighten up his daily life.

*

“Seokmin-ssi!”

All he could see was whirls and bunch of spirals contrast to the darkness surrounding him. Just a second ago, he was fine and serving drinks to a customer.

“Seokmin-ssi!”

He could feel himself falling to the cold, hard ground. The cold marble felt soothing, persuading Seokmin to stay asleep on the floor.

“Get water, Seungcheol-ah!” He could hear Jeonghan hyung yelling. “Shit, I feared this would happen.”

Droplets of water wet his face. Seokmin slowly opened his eyes to see a worried (half-crying but don’t tell him that) Jeonghan and Seungcheol hovering him.

Seungcheol softly carried Seokmin and made him lean against the cupboard. It took a while for Seokmin to realise that he had just fainted.

“You’ve only been here for a few days so I debated whether I should tell you this,” Seungcheol started. He looked at Jeonghan who continued, “We’ve been observing you and it looks like you’re overworking yourself. Look, we love hardworking employees and all but your health comes first.”

Seungcheol nodded. “Which is why for now, I want you to take a break for a few days. Come back when you’re really healthy, okay?”

Seokmin grunted, his head still hurts from the fall earlier. “It’s al-alright,” He tried to reassure them. He stood up slowly. “I can still work.”

The bells chimed at the presence of another customer. Seokmin glanced sideways and saw a familiar face rushing in and jumping over the counter.

“Soonyoung-ah, why are you he—”

“Let’s go home,” Soonyoung interrupted. This is the first time he has seen Soonyoung not smiling or having the playful expression on his face. He has worry etched on his face. “Thank you for calling me,” He said as he bowed down to Jeonghan and Seungcheol who returned the bow.

After telling the taxi driver their address, the both of them heaved out a breath of relief and plopped their head against the seat.

“Soonyoung-ah,” Seokmin started. “Thank you for helping me out again. Sorry for being a bother all the time.”

“You’ve never been a bother to me,” Soonyoung replied. His eyebrows were furrowed, worry still evident on his face. Seokmin smiled and gently leaned onto Soonyoung’s shoulder. Soonyoung flinched at the sudden contact and little did Seokmin know that the tips of Soonyoung’s cheeks were turning pink.

Reaching home, Soonyoung wanted to call Seokmin’s mother but Seokmin was against it. _Let’s not worry her_ , he explained.

He’s not exactly the best cook out there but with the help of internet and a bit of common sense, he was able to make porridge and tea for Seokmin. Meanwhile, Seokmin is resting on his bed trying to sleep.

“I made porridge,” Soonyoung announced. “Rise and shine, buddy.”

Seokmin weakly smiled as he struggled to get up from his bed. Sitting up and leaning against the wall, he watched as Soonyoung sat down beside him.

 _What is this feeling_ , Seokmin asked himself. It was a bittersweet feeling. Seokmin felt awful being sick and feeling very weak but having Soonyoung by his side, blowing on the hot porridge and feeding him warms his heart in such a way that can’t be properly described in words.

“I’m feeling sleepy,” Seokmin whined. “Yet when I close my eyes, I can’t sleep. It’s like something is bothering me, I just can’t sleep but I want to.”

Soonyoung bit his lip, pondering what could help, when the doorbell rang. Seokmin started to get out of his bed when Soonyoung gestured him to stay put. “I’ll get the door,” Soonyoung reassured.

He peeped through the hole to see a boy with a rose blonde hair fidgeting with his fringe, while holding a bunch of files in one hand. Feeling that it won’t be someone shady seeing how the boy was humming and laughing at a text message, Soonyoung opened the door the pretty boy.

“Oh, hello there!” He chirped, enthusiastically. “I’m Seungkwan and I share the same club as Seokmin, these are some of his notes that he missed out on. Er, are you his brother or..?”

“Hello, I’m Soonyoung.” He bowed down a little as a greeting. “Seokmin’s friend,” He added, after a thought.

“Nice to meet you, Soonyoung-ssi,” Seungkwan greeted. “Is he doing alright? He missed a lot of days of school, which is surprising because he was never absent before.”

“He is actually sick right now,” Soonyoung explained. “Do you want to see him?”

Seungkwan nodded a little, worried. He walked into the house, following Soonyoung to Seokmin’s room.

“Boo Seungkwan?” Seokmin asked, quite surprised.

“Seokmin hyung!” Seungkwan exclaimed. “You weren’t there for Orchestra music for the longest while that I went to your class to ask for you. Your classmates gave me your handouts so I brought them with me…”

“How did you find out my address?”

“Hansol told me,” Seungkwan answered. “Apparently, he has dropped you off here before?”

“Ah, right,” Seokmin replied. He remember the time where he had to work really late into the night and it was snowing really hard that Hansol’s mom convinced him to get in her car to take him home. He remember talking to Hansol for the first time that night.

“So, what’s wrong?” Seungkwan asked. “I heard you’re really sick. Is it fever?”

“He passed out earlier at work,” Soonyoung answered instead. “And just now, he was telling me he had trouble sleeping.”

Seungkwan frowned, his lips forming into a pout, as he was in deep in thought. He fished his handbag and took out a small, violet bottle and gave it to Soonyoung.

“Lavender oil,” Seungkwan explained. “It helps me to clear my thoughts and sleep. Maybe you can also sing him to sleep, I fall asleep pretty quickly when I hear my mom humming a tune.”

Soonyoung looked at the bottle in his hand. “How..how do I use this?”

“Oh, just dab a little to your fingers and rub it a little,” Seungkwan answered. “Then just apply it over his nose and let him breathe it in, I guess. Sometimes, I apply it onto my forehead like balm, you might wanna try that.”

Seungkwan’s phone started to ring before they could thank him. It was a harmonious jingle that Seokmin recognised by Hanako Oku.  変わらないもの.

Seungkwan picked up the phone, just before the first verse ends. “Yeah, Hansol, I’m on my way. Give me five minutes.” He hung up immediately before the person on the other end of the line could say anything.

“Seokmin hyung, I would love to stay but I really gotta go right now or my boyfriend will think I stood him up. He’s been waiting for two hours straight in the snow for me, gosh,” Seungkwan explained, apologetically. “By the way, I never mentioned this before but….I’ve always wanted to be friends with a cool person like you. I hope, once you’ve gotten better, we can hang out sometime and belt out some high notes at the karaoke.” He turned to Soonyoung, “You too! Anyone that hangs out with Seokmin hyung must be a cool guy too.”

“That’s a misconception of me you have there on your mind, Seungkwan ah,” Seokmin laughed. “But I’m looking forward to that. Let’s hang out sometime.”

Seungkwan jumped ecstatically. “Alright then, I’ll be going now. Get well soon, hyung!”

Seokmin thanked him once again as Soonyoung lead Seungkwan back to the door. Seokmin smiled to himself, he just got himself a new friend.

Soonyoung went back to the room and sat beside Seokmin who was still smiling to himself, internally doing a happy dance for getting a new friend. He looked at the bottle in his hands and dabbed a little to his index finger, then rubbing it with his thumb.

“Seokmin-ah,” Soonyoung started. He scooted closer and looked at Seokmin who was still in his own world. Feeling a bit annoyed, he leaned in closer and kissed Seokmin’s lips.

That quickly returned him back to reality.

“S-Soonyoung?” Seokmin gasped, startled. He glanced at Soonyoung, whose eyes were still staring at Seokmin’s luscious lips. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Something that I’ve been meaning to tell for the longest while,” Soonyoung answered. His hands were on Seokmin’s chin and stared at his gorgeous eyes. “I’ve been in love with you for way too long. I know this might be too sudden but I don’t want to be just your friend…but if you want me to just be your friend, so be it. I’m fine with anything as long as I can be by your side.”

Seokmin smiled and grabbed Soonyoung’s face closer to give him a peck on the lips. “I’ve never thought about this but…I think I like you too.” His eyes were closing involuntarily. “That oil really does help me to unwind, I’m feeling really sleepy right now.”

A part of Soonyoung wants to smack him for leaving him hanging like that but he knows the better that Seokmin needs rest. He took the lavender oil and dabbed a little more to rub Seokmin’s forehead.

Seokmin tugged at Sooonyoung’s sleeve. “Can you sing for me?”

Soonyoung smiled, scarlet red spread across his cheeks. “I can, but don’t judge, okay? I’m not as good as you..”

The moment Soonyoung started to sing, Seokmin’s eyes widened. Soonyoung may not have the best vocal skills out there but his voice was really unique and rich in flavour. His humming calmed Seokmin’s heart and Seokmin slowly closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

Soonyoung slowly stopped when he realised Seokmin was already deep in sleep. He pulled the blanket closer and Seokmin snuggled in deeper, hugging his pillow. He quietly slipped out of the room and closed the door.

Soonyoung took out his phone and glanced back and forth at the paper that Seungkwan gave him with his phone number written on it. He dialled Seungkwan’s number after what felt like years.

“Hello, this is Soonyoung speaking,” He greeted. “Can we meet?”

*

“Sonyoung-ah,” Seokmin called. “Your singing is really nice. It’s so beautiful.”

Soonyoung smiled and poured the hot water to his teacup. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, after such a long time,” Seokmin answered. He took the teacup from Soonyoung’s hands and sipped bit by bit. “Did anyone taught you how to sing? Your voice is so beautiful.”

“Not really,” Soonyoung answered. Hesitatingly, he met Seokmin’s eye and asked, “If I…If someday, I no longer have this beautiful voice, would you still love me…even then?”

“Of course,” Seokmin replied, with no delay. Soonyoung let out a silent sigh of relief and sat closely beside Seokmin.

“I love you, you know?” He said as he dropped his head onto Seokmin’s shoulder. Seokmin chuckled before stroking Soonyoung’s hair as an affirmative.

*

Seokmin grew closer to his new friends. Almost every day, when he’s free from work and studying, he’d hang out with Seungkwan and Hansol with Soonyoung accompanying him everywhere.

The best times of his life, he would say.

That was until Seokmin’s mother fell very sick.

“She’s just unlucky,” the doctor explained. “There’s an influenza going on and because her immunity was weak from the accident, she got infected quickly.”

“Can it be cured?” Soonyoung asked, voicing Seokmin’s thoughts.

“Yes,” The doctor answered in relief. “But the cost is quite..”

“It’s alright,” Seokmin answered. “I will pay the fees, as long as my mother get well soon.”

Seokmin doubled up his shifts, taken up more work. From being a barista, to a waiter, to a cashier, to a construction worker, to tutoring to being a retail employee, whatever job is out there; name it, Seokmin has already done it.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, is concerned. He wants to help out his friend, and there’s only one way in his mind that can help him out.

“Let me help you,” Soonyong suggested. Seokmin didn’t want him to since he didn’t want to burden his friend but Soonyoung was adamant. “I have nothing else to do so please…let me help you.”

Diffidently, Seokmin finally agreed to his order.

Day to day, Soonyoung works too now to compensate the fees. He wouldn’t tell Seokmin where the money is from but he would bring a pretty large sum of money which satisfy Seokmin’s stress but also worries him from where does these money comes from.

“Your fingers are so small and cute.” Seokmin fondled Soonyoung’s fingers, one day, tired from work that the both of them decided to have a takeout and unwind. “Your fingers are beautiful.”

Soonyoung stared at his wound-covered hands, chuckling. “If someday, I no longer have these beautiful fingers, would you still love me?”

Seokmin leaned down and kissed his fingers, caressing them. “Of course.”

*

Seokmin’s mother got better. His mother got discharged and finally, he was able to take her home.

“Mom, I have someone to introduce you to,” Seokmin started. He gestured for Soonyoung to step forward and gave a big smile. “This is Soonyoung, my boyfriend.”

She smiled at them, the crinkles by her eyes even more visible. Soonyoung internally chuckled at the striking resemblance of their smiles. Like mother, like son.

“Thank you for taking care of him. Please take care of him in the future too,” She requested. “He’s a naïve kid, but he’s a good kid.”

“Don’t worry,” Soonyoung reassured her. “I’ll always be by his side as long as I live.”

Seokmin grinned at Soonyoung’s words and clenched his hands tighter. How badly he wants to kiss Soonyoung but he had to control himself with his mother around.

“I also made new friends, mom,” Seokmin explained. “They will be coming over in a short while.”

And that’s how Seokmin introduced his new best friends.

“This is Seungkwan,” He said, pointing to the boy who is already hitting it up with his mother. “And this one here is Hansol.”

“Seungkwan, Hansol, thank you for taking care of my son,” She said, smiling lovingly. “Please take care of him, he’s too kind sometimes.”

“We been knew,” Seungkwan answered, laughing. The rest of them followed the suit, and for some reason, everyone just started laughing.

Seokmin looked at each one of them lovingly. _This is what it means to live_ , he thought. Oh, how he loves them.

*

Seokmin was able to finally get back to school. He felt excited, knowing that he would be spending lunch with Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Hansol. Lunch break will no longer be tedious.

Soonyoung stopped at the front gates, to which Seokmin gave him a puzzled look.

“I don’t go to your school,” Soonyoung confessed. “I thought you would realise that I’m not wearing any school uniform.”

Seokmin gaped. “Oh, right…How did I not realise?” He then asked, “Then, which school do you go to?”

“I don’t,” Soonyoung answered shortly. He bit his lip, awkwardly glancing at Seokmin’s shocked face. “I will wait for you. I’ll pick you up later after school then.”

Seokmin decided not to ask any further but instead, leaned down to kiss Soonyoung. Soonyoung kissed back, smiling into the kiss. After almost an entire minute, they broke away and Seokmin finally started walking to his school.

He smiled to himself. It’s been weeks since he last attended school. He was drowning in his own deep thoughts when he was hit from the behind.

“The beggar is back,” The boy grunted. Dizzily, Seokmin looked behind to see Andy, his least favorite person.

“Good morning to you too, Andy,” Seokmin replied, sassily. Andy raised uo his hands to hit him again when a hand gripped his fist and bend it the other way.

“What are you doing to my friend, pea-brain?” Seungkwan asked, as he let go of his hand and blew over his hand which he used to stop him as if he just touched some trash (which he did, andy _is_ trash).

Seungkwan stepped forward and blocked Andy from reaching Seokmin. “If you lay a _finger_ on Seokmin hyung, I’ll kick your ass, bastard.”

“Well then,” Andy replied, gritting his teeth. “I’ll kill you first fucker.”

A kick came from behind. Andy yelped before leaping out of the way in pain. Hansol clicked his tongue, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“And that’s my babe,” Seungkwan commented. “Wipe your shoe, Hansol. Don’t wanna let the trash’s cooties get to you.”

 “Um, thanks guys,” Seokmin shyly spoke up. He looked up to see both his friends smiling at him. Seungkwan grabbed his arm and interlocked them.

“Don’t thank us, Seokmin hyung,” He replied. “We are friends, after all.”

*

Another few days passed uneventfully. Seokmin was having the time of his life, and this time he really mean it.

His mom is well. He has supportive friends around him all the time. He has a really loving boyfriend. Most of all, he doesn’t feel alone.

“Though, I wish Hoshi is around,” Seokmin voiced his thoughts aloud. “I don’t see him around much anymore.”

Seokmin is staying back at school today. He had a lot of work to catch up on. His friends had extracurricular activities to attend so they left school already. Soonyoung promised to pick him up later at five, but there’s still half an hour left and Seokmin was still not done with his work.

_Chirp, chirp!_

Immediately, he turned his head around and bolted across the room towards the window. Hoshi was outside, pecking his beak at the window sill.

Smiling, Seokmin opened the window, letting Hoshi inside. He circled around Seokmin before landing on his shoulder.

“I was just thinking about you, Hoshi,” He whispered. “Such a good timing you have.”

Hoshi chirped again ecstatically. Seokmin chuckled and packed his bag. He decided to continue his assignment at home instead.

“This is your first time at school, right?” Seokmin asked. Hoshi nodded. “I’ll show you around then. I still have time till Soonyoung picks me up.”

Seokmin went around the school, showing Hoshi how extravagant the halls looked like and all the amazing facilities; from swimming pools to many indoor sport facilities to theatres to smart board classrooms. Hoshi chirped the entire time, joining the enthusiasm.

“And this here…is the backyard,” Seokmin explained, jumping over the railing. “No one comes here since it’s restricted but sometimes, when I’m feeling stressed, this is my hideout.”

Hoshi chirped and now flew towards Seokmin’s finger. Seokmin smiled at Hoshi, caressing his feathers. “Did you like my school?” He asked. Hoshi chirped, giving an affirmative.

“So the beggar is crazy enough to talk to birds?”

Seokmin held his breath, before turning around to face Andy. People that just hates his existence really has nothing better to do with their life.

He decided to ignore him and walk away when Andy jerked him closer and rashly grabbed Hoshi. Fear rooted Seokmin’s legs to the ground, he stared at the way Andy was squeezing Hoshi and glared at him.

“Let him go, Andy,” He said, sternly but Andy only squeezed him tighter. “I SAID, LET HIM GO.”

“Tie yourself up with this rope and then I’ll let him go,” Andy offered. He motioned with his eyes towards the rope lying a few feet away from them.

Nervously, Seokmin bit his lip. He instantly dashed to the rope to tie himself up. He wasn’t really sure what to do but somehow, he was able to get his hands tied up in a knot.

“Good,” Andy barked. He scooted closer to Seokmin, his leg raised to rest on Seokmin’s head. He lightly kicked Seokmin’s cheek before laughing starkly. “You’re being cocky now, aren’t you? With your friends around and all that…Now that your two little juniors went home, you’re all alone again. What a pathetic trash you are!”

Seokmin gritted his teeth, trying to control his anger. Andy still has his fingers wrapped around Hoshi. “Andy, please let him go.”

“Not so fast, buddy,” Andy responded. “Let your little friend here see how pitiful you are.” Andy kicked Seokmin one more time, before Hoshi started making noise, pecking Andy’s hand.

“Quiet down or I’ll kill your friend, you stupid bird!” He yelled. Seeing how Hoshi was still struggling to get out of Andy’s grip, Andy felt annoyed and started to kick Seokmin continuously.

Hoshi pecked even harder making Andy yelp, letting go of him. Wasting no time, Hoshi flew closer to Andy’s face and pecked one of his eyes. Andy stumbled backwards and fell down.

He then flew towards Seokmin and pulled his collar up with his beak. He wanted Seokmin to get away immediately but Seokminhad bruises all over, even blood oozing out his scars. Yet, Seokmin somehow managed to get up and walk away as fast as he can with his trembling legs.

Seokmin was able to make it to the front gate but then, he fell down onto the ground, unable to wake up. Hoshi cried but Seokmin wasn’t responding. Seokmin felt weak and tired.

He could hear Andy running, and this time with a couple of other voices. The entire gang is after him, and he can’t fight. Hoshi let out an incoherent noise.

“Son of a bitch!” Andy yelled. “I’ll _kill_ you!” He pulled his fist back to punch Seokmin when a hand stopped the fist.

“Sorry, it’s alright now.”

 _Soonyoung?_ His eyes were threatening to close, he couldn’t help himself to pass out on the floor.

Soonyoung softly carried Seokmin towards the wall and let him lean against the cold, hard wall. He took a deep breath before turning to Andy who looked at him in utter disbelief.

“Did you guys see th—?”

“What the fuck? Did that bird just turn into a human?”

“Okay, I’m going home. I think I’m drunk.”

So man voices were speaking at once, Soonyoung glanced at Seokmin, wondering if he’s awaken by the noise but Seokmin was still passed out.

“Let’s get this over with then,” Soonyoung spat, his voice was laced with seething anger and wrath. “Then, you’ll learn not to bother my Seokmin anymore.”

“W-we won’t!” Andy replied in fear. He couldn’t believe his eyes at what he just witnessed. “Just don’t hurt me! I will never bother him again!”

“If you’re within five foot radius around Seokmin, _I_ will kill you,” Soonyoung warned, the fury and rage evident in his voice. The dumb wannabe thugs quickly ran away before Soonyoung even completed his sentence.

Soonyoung sighed and walked back to Seokmin, sitting in front of him. If a human witnessed his transformation, according to his contract, he will be banished from showing himself in the human world again.

“I’m sorry, Seokmin-ah,” He apologised, tears forming in his eyes as he cupped Seokmin’s face. “If…If someday, I’m no longer a human, will you still…love me?”

Arms wrapped around Soonyoung and pulled him closer. Seokmin weakly opened his eyes and kissed Soonyoung’s tears. “Of course,” He answered.

Soonyoung sniffled. “You’re not surprised?”

“I had my hunches here and there,” Seokmin replied. “I guess everything is clear now but…do you _really_ have to go?”

Soonyoung nodded.

His hear fell at his partner’s answer but Seokmin kept a brave front and smile instead. The last thing he’d do is sadden his beloved. “It’s alright, I’ll be alright here…So go on, and Soonyoung…I really love you. Thank you for being by my side this entire time.”

Soonyoung weeped even harder at his words. He took a step back and wiped his tears. “I love you too, Seokmin-ah. Even more than you. Please…please take care.”

“I’ll be fine, Soonyoung-ah,” Seokmin reassured. “I’ll be just fine, so don’t you worry. We have our friends here too and they’ll look after me. My mom is healthy now, she will also look after me.”

Soonyoung leaned down and kissed Seokmin. Seokmin leaned in closer and kissed deeply. The both of them shared a moment, just staring at each other, boring into each other’s eyes.

With his voice breaking, Soonyoung informed, “I’ll always watch over you. I’m not gone, I just won’t be visible to you...”

Seokmin nodded, his smile still tight and eyes never leaving off Soonyoung’s face.

Soonyoung kissed Seokmin again before taking a deep breath. “May we meet again.”

His physique turned into ashes and drifted away into oblivion. Seokmin stared at the boy who was no longer in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly, holding back the tears and instead kept the smile on his face. Soonyoung is still with him. No matter what.

He whispered to the wind, “May we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i might've rushed through this
> 
> did the story make any sense?


End file.
